La petite Siking
by Little Sayuri
Summary: OS. Autour d'un feu de camp, Gueulfor raconte de nombreuses histoires, dont une qui parle du Dieu de la mer, Njörd, et de sa fille, Freyja. Mais quand vient l'heure de dormir, Harold rêve de la belle déesse, représentée sous les traits d'Astrid.


**_Salut à tous ! :D me revoilà avec un petit OS qui j'espère vous plaira ! ^^ En cherchant de nouvelle sources d'inspiration, j'ai cherché des images sur internet et je suis tombé sur des images d'Astrid en sirène. Direct, j'ai eu envie de faire une histoire basé sur le thème de l'océan! :D puis j'ai fait des recherches sur les dieux de la mer, etc. et voila ! J'ai tout de suite trouvé l'histoire ! :D alors bien entendu, c'est une fiction, donc y'a des éléments réels basés sur mes recherches, et d'autres non. Bah vous verrez bien en lisant! ;)_**

 ** _Alors pour ce qui est de ma fic sur les Big Hero 6, oui j'en avais commencé une, mais j'ai perdu l'inspiration pour la suite, et comme c'est la réécriture du film, j'avais du mal à vouloir continuer. Et pour être franche, je n'avais pas assez le film dans la tête et le cœur pour dire d'écrire sur ce fandom. Donc désolée si je vous ai déçu et de ne pas avoir mis un message d'alerte avant de la supprimer. :/ Mais qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour, je retravaillerais dessus pour la publier de nouveau? :) voilà ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! ^^_**

* * *

 **La petite Siking**

Stoik et la majeure partie des habitants de Berk avaient embarqué à bord des navires, en direction de l'île des dragons. Leur but : trouver le nid, le détruire et forcer les dragons restant à chercher un autre territoire. C'était la seule solution d'en finir. Le chef avait décidé de faire une dernière tentative avant la formation des glaces.

Stoik avait donc confié la tâche à son bras droit Gueulfor de rester au village et d'entraîner les nouvelles recrues, dont Harold, grâce à l'insistance du forgeron. L'entrainement avait déjà commencé. Les prouesses et les échecs des jeunes adolescents étaient déjà pris en note par leur professeur et Gothi.

Entre-temps, Harold avait déjà confronté le furie nocturne qu'il avait réussi à clouer au sol. Et voyant son courage et sa détermination, le dragon c'était laisser apprivoiser. Et c'est là qu'une amitié interdite avait débuté entre ces deux-là.

Le soir même, après qu'Harold ai put poser sa main sur le museau du dragon, il avait rejoint Gueulfor et les autres autour d'un feu de camp posé sur une des tours de vigie du village, pour le souper. Au menu, y'avais du poulet ou du poisson en brochette, et en prime, un lot d'histoires de tous genres racontées par le vieux boiteux. Dont l'une la plus demandé par le groupe d'adolescents. Celle où il avait perdu sa main et son pied. Tout le monde écoutait attentivement, sauf Harold, qui pensait au furie nocturne tout en fixant continuellement son poisson.

\- ... Et en un rien de temps, il a chopé ma main, et l'a gobé d'un seul coup ! Et là j'ai vu à la tête qu'il faisait... que j'étais délicieux ! Sûrement qu'il avait passé le mot parce que à peine un mois après. Hop ! Voila qu'un autre me croque la guibolle !

Le forgeron leur montrait sa jambe mutilée, sous les airs épatés de toute la troupe. Varek ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exposer à tout le monde une théorie étrange, sous les airs dégoûtés des autres

\- C'est pas fou ça, de penser que ta main était dans le ventre d'un dragon, et que si ton esprit avait continué de la contrôler, bah tu aurais pu tuer le dragon de l'intérieur en lui arrachant le cœur où je sais pas quoi !

\- J'vous dis pas comment j'ai trop la rage ! J'vengerais ta main jolie et ton joli pied avec ! J'couperais les pattes de tous les dragons que je vais affrontaient, avec mon index ! Fanfaronnait prétentieusement Rustik

\- Non. C'est surtout les ailes et la queue qu'il faut toucher ! Empêche-le de voler, et il n'ira nulle part ! Un dragon cloué au sol... c'est un dragon mort ! précisait Gueulfor

\- Ouais c'est logique.

\- Parfaitement.

Harold cogitait sur les dernières paroles de son mentor. À cause de lui, le dragon noir ne pouvait plus volait. Il fallait donc qu'il trouve un moyen de réparer ce qu'il avait fait. Mais difficile de réfléchir à une solution avec Gueulfor qui baillait ouvertement juste à côté. Signe que la soirée était finie.

\- OOOOUAH ! Aller. Y'a un matelas qui m'attend. Tardez pas trop ! Demain, on touche au gros calibre ! Doucement mais surement... vous tracer votre route jusqu'au cauchemar monstrueux. Mais lequel d'entre vous gagnera l'honneur de le tuer ?

\- L'honneur il sera pour moi ! C'est mon destin ! déclarait Kranedur avec prétention

Pendant que les autres continuaient de parler entre eux au sujet d'un soi-disant tatouage, Harold aurait voulu filer en douce, mais il croisait au même moment le regard d'Astrid. Comme toujours, c'était un regard froid et méprisant. Baissant les yeux, il aurait aussi aimé trouvé une solution pour qu'elle ne le regarde plus comme ça. Qu'elle ne le voit plus comme le boulet du village, mais comme quelqu'un... de différent. Et pourtant, malgré cette froideur, il l'aimait encore. Ça ne changeait rien. Parce qu'il continuait à garder espoir. Mais juste un regard aimable, un léger sourire... est ce que c'était si compliqué à faire pour elle ? Juste pour une fois ?

Se résignant à quitter le groupe maintenant, il voyait du coin de l'œil Gueulfor qui fixait la mer avec un air songeur.

\- J'espère qu'ils reviendront tous sans avoir trop rencontrés de soucis. Déjà que s'ils croisent les dragons...

\- Ils reviendront. Stoik et les autres sont forts et nos bateaux sont robustes. Répondait Astrid

\- Même les plus valeureux Viking et les navires les plus solides ne peuvent échapper au destin, ni résister à la colère des dieux, Astrid. Et vu qu'ils sont en mer, vaut mieux que Njörd soit de leur côté ! Parce que si tu ajoutes sa colère à celle des dragons, ils n'iront pas bien loin. Mais là, pour ce soir, Njörd est de bonne humeur. C'est déjà ça de gagner. Souriait-il rassuré

\- Euh... Njörd ? C'est qui déjà celui-là ? demandait Kranedur

\- C'est le dieu de la mer et des vents ! Espèce de crétin ! Rouspétait sa sœur en lui collant son poing sur le crâne

\- Ah ouais c'est vrai. Et pas la peine de m'insulter ou de me taper dessus ok ?!

\- Remarque, vaut mieux pas qu'ils tombent sur Freyja... ajoutait Varek

\- Pourquoi ça ? S'étonnait Kranedur

\- Vu que c'est la fille de Njörd et une des valkyries, ainsi que celle qui accueille avec Odin les guerriers tombés au combat, j'te dis pas le résultat ! T'imagine ?! La mer totalement déchaînée par la déesse guerrière qui viendrait ensuite nous accueillir dans son royaume... brrr.,. j'en ai des frissons.

\- C'est aussi la déesse de l'amour et de la beauté. Ajouté la jumelle

\- Ouais. En plus, elle est belle, elle a les yeux bleus, elle est blonde, forte et elle sait se battre! Tout comme Astrid ! Une réincarnation je vous dis !

La concernés levaient les yeux au ciel devant tant de niaiserie ridicule et l'entêtement de Rustik à son égard. Harold prêtait un peu plus d'attention à cette discussion. Astrid ? La réincarnation de la déesse Freyja ? Oui pourquoi pas. Comme disait Rustik, elle lui ressemblait en plusieurs points.

\- Ça me fait penser que je connais une petite histoire à son sujet. Et bien plus poétique que ce qu'a dit Varek. Bon bien sur c'est une histoire de vieux loups de mer, mais...

\- Oh vas-y, raconte-la ! S'enthousiasmaient les jumeaux ainsi que Rustik

\- Bon d'accord ! S'enthousiasmait-il aussi devant tant d'entrain.

Tout le monde le fixait et l'écoutait attentivement, curieux d'entendre cette histoire. Même Astrid, et même Harold. Le dragon noir lui était sorti de la tête de toute façon.

\- Alors voilà. On raconte que Freyja, afin d'être avec son père et de vivre comme lui de temps en temps, quitter son royaume pour aller vivre dans l'océan. Affublait d'une queue-de-poisson, elle découvrait avec bonheur le monde sous-marin. Et comme son rôle est d'accueillir les guerriers tombés, que ce soit en mer ou sur terre, elle aurait pour habitude de rendre la noyade moins horrible, plus rassurant.

\- Et comment elle fait ça ? demandait Rustik

\- Mais chuuut ! Chuchotaient les autres

\- S'ils sont presque en train de boire la tasse, elle s'approche d'eux, leur accorde un sourire chaleureux, s'empare de leur main et les entraîne avec elle vers son royaume, sans qu'ils ne sentent la mort venir.

\- Wouah... soufflaient quelques-uns

\- En effet, c'est plus rassurant. Confirmait Varek

\- Bien entendu, c'est qu'une vieille histoire racontée par de vieux Vikings qui ont fini leur existence avec une chope à la main. Héhéhé. Bon aller ! Au lit tout le monde !

Tout le monde descendait et rentrait chez eux. Sauf Harold. Il venait d'avoir une idée au sujet du dragon noir, et s'empressait d'aller discrètement à la forge pour la concevoir. Il irait se coucher une fois son idée mise au point. Et grâce à ses talents, il avait vite mis au point ceci : un aileron artificiel qu'il suffirait d'accrocher sur la queue du reptile. Mort de fatigue, Harold retournait enfin chez lui et s'effondrait sur son lit à peine arrivé.

Ses rêves étaient troublés par toutes sortes d'images en rapport avec ce qu'il avait vécu aujourd'hui. Il rêvait qu'il partait rendre visite au dragon noir et qu'il l'appelait Krokmou a cause de ses dents et du poisson. Puis en arrivant sur place, il le voyait engloutir un poisson aussi gros que lui ! Il prenait même par la peine de le mâcher ! Dans ce même rêve, le dragon le regardait avec ses yeux grands ouverts, le poisson à moitié englouti, et ses yeux semblaient dire « bah quoi ? J'ai faim ! »

À travers son sommeil, Harold grimaçait sans s'en rendre compte. Il se retournait pour se mettre sur le côté, laissant un autre rêve s'insinuer dans son esprit.

Il rêvait qu'il était en pleine mer, tout seul, sans vivre et sans aucune rame pour rejoindre la terre. Paniqué, il regardait partout, mais pas un seul morceau d'île ou de continent n'était en vue. Il n'y avait que l'océan a perte de vue. Le malheureux ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il tentait de faire avancer la barque en ramant avec ses bras, mais c'était peine perdue puisque la barque n'avançait pas ! Ou ne donner pas l'illusion d'avancer !

Épuisé, affamé et assoiffé, Harold désespérait. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Assis au fond de la barque, Harold priait ouvertement les dieux.

\- Je vous en prie... je ne veux pas mourir... je ne veux pas mourir ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Je vous en prie... aidez-moi... aidez...

Il éclatait alors un lourd sanglot, pleurant ouvertement puisqu'il n'y avait personne. Mais sans qu'il s'y attende, une douce voix féminine s'adressait à lui.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures, Harold ?

\- Hein... que...

Regardant autour de lui, il apercevait alors Astrid, accouder aux rebords de la barque. Elle le regardait avec des yeux doux et un sourire angélique. Harold n'en revenait pas qu'elle le regarde ainsi. Pour la première fois, elle le regardait comme il l'avait toujours souhaité. Avec tendresse. Il remarquait aussi qu'elle avait ses cheveux détachés, ce qui était rare ! Ils étaient vraiment très beaux, et ça la rendait encore plus belle. De plus, avec son serre tête à base de coquillages blancs, son visage ovale était mis en valeur. Et si on ajoutait la lueur du coucher de soleil, Harold la trouvait vraiment magnifique, le rendant encore plus amoureux d'elle.

\- Euh... je... bafouillait-il

\- Oui ?

Elle lui parlait d'une voix douce, suave qui n'exprimait aucune colère, ni aucun mépris.

\- Rien Astrid. Je... je suis juste surpris, mais heureux de voir quelqu'un que je connais au beau milieu de l'océan.

\- Astrid ? Mais voyons Harold, je suis Freyja ! Tu le sais, puisque Gueulfor t'a parlé de moi ! Riait-elle gentiment

\- Euh... en effet, mais...

\- Mais si tu préfère m'appeler Astrid, Il n'y a pas de problème. Je peux même être elle si tu en as envie.

\- Si j'en ai... envie ?

\- Tu l'aimes Harold. Enfin je devrais dire... tu m'aimes. Puisque c'est Astrid que tu vois. Faut dire aussi qu'on se ressemble. Nous avons les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus... Souriait-elle

\- Oui, mais...

\- Approche voyons... N'est pas peur... Ici, tu peux m'approcher sans risque, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Susurrait-elle d'un ton rassurant

\- D'accord.

Il se rapprochait de la jolie blonde qui ne le lâchait pas du regard et qui ne cessait de lui sourire. De plus près, Harold remarquait qu'elle était complètement nue, mais qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir froid. Elle remarquait alors son rougissement, ainsi que sa gêne et s'en amuser.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Harold ? Hi hi... tu es gêné de me voir comme ça ?

\- Non, enfin... euh je... oui un peu... mais tu... tu dois avoir froid non ?

\- Non. Pas du tout. Souriait-elle

\- Ah bon ? Mais... pourquoi es-tu...?

\- Nue ? Parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus agréable que de nager librement dans l'océan, sans aucun vêtement pour encombrer mes gestes. Tu devrais essayer un jour.

\- Ah. Euh... oui j'essaierais.

\- Et pourquoi pas tout de suite, avec moi?

\- Euh...

Il détournait le regard, totalement troublé. Il avait les joues tellement rouges et brûlantes, qu'il oubliait presque qu'il avait froid. Il n'aurait jamais cru la voir nue, mais il devait reconnaître qu'elle était vraiment magnifique. Plus belle que la déesse Freyja.

\- Harold... ne soit pas timide ! Regarde-moi. L'encourageait-elle

\- Non, je ne peux pas...

\- Pourquoi ? Puisque tu m'aimes ! Souriait-elle

\- Oui, mais... je tiens à ... ne pas en profiter. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme. Rougissait-il

\- Oooh... tu es adorable. Et trop mignon avec tes joues rouges ! Hi hi ! Riait-elle

Il esquissait un frêle sourire, sans pour autant la regarder à nouveau. Il eut un léger hoquet de surprise quand il sentit la main d'Astrid lui saisir tendrement le menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

\- Harold. Regarde- moi.

\- Euh...

\- Laisse-moi admirer de prêt tes yeux.

\- D'accord...

Ils se regardaient sans rien dire, l'un plongeant son regard dans celui de l'autre, totalement captivé. Astrid ne cessée de sourire avec tendresse, toujours accoudée à la barque, continuant de nager sans ressentir de fatigue. Harold lui, oubliait sa gène et tout le reste. Il pouvait enfin la regarder sans avoir à détourner le regard, sans qu'elle le regarde avec froideur. Il n'avait jamais remarqué au combien ses yeux bleus étaient ensorcelants.

\- Tu rêves de m'embrasser Harold. Je le sais. Je le devine dans ton regard.

\- Astrid...

\- Il n'y a que nous. Approche.

\- Mais...

\- Offre moi tes lèvres et goûtent les miennes, puisque tu en as tant rêvé... insistait-elle avec sensualité

Il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il hésitait, ni pourquoi il avait peur ! C'était juste un baiser. Juste un baiser ! C'était pas comme si elle s'offrait à lui, lui donnant le droit de...

Elle fermait ses yeux et avançait lentement ses lèvres rosées vers lui. Harold faisait de même, jusqu'à ce qu'ils les atteignent. C'était merveilleux. Magique. Mieux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il osait même frôler de ses doigts sa joue, avant de s'en emparer pour l'attirer davantage vers lui. Astrid se laissait également aller au baiser, mais avait lâché la barque pour agripper le cou du jeune homme et le tirer vers elle. Résultat, Harold se retrouvait sous l'eau, les lèvres encore agrippaient à celles de la jeune fille.

Il voulait remonter vers la surface, mais c'était impossible ! Astrid l'emprisonnait de ses bras, collant sa poitrine dénudée contre son torse. Ses longs cheveux flottaient tout autour de son visage, chatouillant celui d'Harold. Il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil la queue-de-poisson d'Astrid, teinté de bleu, qui s'enroulait autour de ses jambes, le collant davantage contre elle. Elle le tenait prisonnier. Elle lui faisait peur. Quel idiot d'avoir cru qu'elle pouvait être sincère ! Paniqué et bientôt en manque d'air malgré le partage d'oxygène, il se débattait, utilisant ses mains pour s'extirper de cette étreinte et sauver sa vie.

Assez vite, il n'avait plus de force. Il commençait à étouffer, et sa vue s'assombrissait progressivement. La surface lui paraissait inaccessible. L'eau devenait de plus en plus froide, de plus en plus sombre et la mort si proche. Astrid le regardait avec ses yeux grands ouverts, un sourire en coin. Elle s'adressait à lui d'une voix toujours aussi douce, sans aucune difficulté alors qu'ils étaient sous l'eau !

\- Ne crains rien Harold... la mort est douce... paisible... c'est vivre qui est dur. Surtout quand on est un boulet comme toi... sans espoir, sans amour, sans rien. Le village et ton père ne te regretteront même pas. Mais ne crains rien... Laisse-moi t'offrir à contrecœur un dernier baiser, afin que tu puisses rejoindre le royaume de Freyja sans t'en rendre compte...

Elle plaquait de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un dernier baiser qui se voulait sensuel. Harold se laissait faire, sans plus aucune once d'énergie dans tout le corps. La vie le quittait petit à petit. Il fermait à son tour ses yeux... sentant progressivement le voile de la mort l'envelopper, l'étouffer, et...

BAM ! Il chutait violemment sur le sol de sa chambre. Réveiller sur le coup et haletant comme pas possible, il se débattait avec sa couverture qui l'enveloppait totalement afin d e pouvoir respirer. Libre, il prenait plusieurs bouffées d'air frais à la suite. C'était qu'un cauchemar. Un drôle de cauchemar ! Plaisant d'un côté, mais horrible de l'autre. Il était en sueur, il tremblait, il avait froid. Lentement, il regagnait son calme, même qu'il était fatigué.

\- Pfou... quel drôle de... rêve ! Heureusement que c'est pas la réalité ! Sinon je vais finir par croire qu'Astrid veut ma mort ! Et pourtant, j'arrive... ooooooaah... pas à cesser de l'aimer...

Sentant le sommeil revenir, il retournait se coucher, en se remémorant avec le sourire les doux passages de son rêve.


End file.
